I Shall Chug On!
by DubbleDuelSword
Summary: My legend is a legendary legacy, like the Black Train that chugs in the midnight mist, never ending and choo chootiful. To forever insert my legacy on the golden tracks that the hero train rides I would need to defeat my most toughest opponent yet...The Farm. That day, I remember it...that day...


**Authors Note: Welcome world to my first one-shot fic. Here's how my one-shot fics work, when there is something really great or really hilarious I watch during AT I will make a one-shot of it. Now just by reading the title you should know who this fic is about and if you don't well it's based on the events from Who Would Win. Hope you like. And as always me + Adventure Time ownership = nothing.**

A One-Shot That Needs One More Shot

I Shall Chug On!

My legend is a legendary legacy, like the Black Train that chugs in the midnight mist, never-ending and choo chootiful. To forever insert my legacy on the golden tracks that the hero train rides I would need to defeat my most toughest opponent yet...The Farm. That day, I remember it...that day...

_The Farms Open Fight Challenge was on and I knew I could beat him. I chugged all the way to water arena, ready to chug on through this farm. With My arrival I saw the Marauders and they chanted my name._

_"Train! Train! Train! Train! Train!"_

_"I love you the Train!"_

_"You're almost as legendary as The Farm The Train!"_

_Indeed I am but today there will be a difference._

_"The Train is going to smack you down on his tracks!"_

_I jumped into the arena making a splash._

_"Your caboose is MINE!"_

_I chugged towards him at full speed as water flowed towards my sides._

_"Choo Choo! CHOO CHOO!"_

_I ended right under him ready to show him the full power of train style._

_"CHOO!"_

_All my momentum came to a screeching stop when he sat on me. I felt my own legs turn backwards._

_"Owch. My legs are backwards."_

_He kicked to shore were I landed near a boy and his dog._

_"Ooh. You're mean."_

_I farted from all the pain I felt never have I felt so defeated and ashamed I fell back down hearing the boy gasp._

_"Did you just die?"_

_"No. The Train will chug on. My friend makes bionic legs. I'll be better than before."_

_He gasped again. "I want bionic legs! Who's your friend?"_

_"Yeah right its secret."_

_I began crawling away feeling the pain that my legs were in. "Don't follow me. I can do this." I crawled for days, weeks even, before I arrived at my friend's place. I'm not going to tell you who he is all you need to know is I got my legs back. He's a secret._

I chugged back to the arena ready to face The Farm. A few days ago I got word that the boy and his dog defeated The Farm, but this wasn't about some legacy anymore this was personal. The sound of my new metal legs echoed thru the arena along with the splashes the small waves made.

"The Farm."

The red barn rose from the water revealing the mans white head, arms, and legs.

"Sorry man. Open Fight is closed."

"This isn't about some open fight anymore. I've got a one way ticket to redemption. Next stop, Vengeance City!"

"Oh wait I remember you. Your that guys whose legs turned backward."

"Yes that would be me. The Train. I've come to take your caboose and mow you down with the train of revenge. If A boy and a dog can beat you then the new and improved Train shall smack you down with his tracks of Justice!"

"If you want me to break you in half then you got it!"

"Then prepare for the train style techniques of The Train!"

The Farm aimed his fist at The Train who jumped and landed on The Farm's hand.

"CHOO CHOO!"

The train ran up his arm jumping off it and round house kicked The Farm with one of his new legs.

"Train Style: Roaring Engine Kick!"

The impact from the kick caused The Farm to tumble over creating a massive shock-wave of water. The Train landed in the water as well but was immediately kicked by The Farm. He tumbled thru the water and was grabbed by The Farm and tossed The Train into the air and was slammed back into the water with a massive force of power from The Farm's clutched fist. Water erupted from where The Train crashed.

"Ow. Your gonna need to do more than that to stop this train ride,"

The Farm was about to stomp The Train into nothingness before he managed to roll out-of-the-way. The Train then managed to throw himself back up on his legs and punched in one of The Farm's toes.

"Ah! My toe!"

"That's not all!" The Train then ran up The Farm's leg leaping off it towards the Farm's barn or pants. "Take this! Train Style: Hydraulic Chuga Punch!" The Train released a massive punch to The Farm's barn, pants, thing...whatever it is, easily knocked The Farm on his butt making another shock-wave. I will not be defeated this time The Farm! Your caboose is mine!" The Train then charged towards The Farm at full speed and leaped at him and clutched his fist into one. "Take this! Train Style: Double Train Collision Clash!"

As he was coming down The Farm caught him in a massive clap as if he was a fly (well seeing how huge he is he probably is) and Train fell out of the air falling into the water like a rain drop.

"My arm."

"You can't beat me! I'm too freaken massive compared to you!"

"That may be." The Train then got back up to his feet shaking out his arm to get its feeling back. "But that isn't gonna stop this train from arriving to its destination. Choo Choo!"

The Train charged at him once more avoiding all attacks thrown his way until he was directly under The Barn.

"CHOO!"

The Train predicted what The Farm was going to do and rolled out-of-the-way before he was sat on.

"Now I got you!" The Train leaped over the wave that was created by The Farm's bottom and went over to him and kicked up his barn-pants-thing (I'll just call it pants) giving him a wedgie of some sorts revealing his bare bottom. "Now to take you down to the station!" He jumped towards his bottom and prepared his leg for an attack. "Behold! Train Style: Shadering Caboose Ass Kicking!"

The Train winded up his leg and shot hit right at The Farm kicking him in the center of his left butt-cheek. The impact from the kick sent The Farm towards the shore line from where the water was. The Train was on his knees catching his breath up instead of panting he went "Choo, choo, choo." Unaware to him The Farm had gathered animals from his barn (or pants) creating a massive ball of well animals.

"I've had enough of you The Crane!" He released the ball of animals as The Train came back up to his feet.

"It's the Train you-SWEET MOTHER OF LOCOMOTIVES!"

The massive ball of animals instantly bowled over The Train an erupted as soon as it made contact with the wall leaving a pile of animals with perhaps The Train buried under them.

"Finally. The Brain is down."

From nowhere the animals dispersed revealing The Train holding two cow by the horns high above his head.

"It's The Train! Choo!" He then tossed on of the cows at The Farm and soon the other. "Choo!"

Both cows made contact with The Farm's knees downing The Farm.

"Now It's time For The Train to arrive at its destination! Last Stop, Redemption!" The Train the chugged at full power blowing away all water that stood before him. "Choo Choo! Choo Choo! CHOO CHOO!"

The Train closed the massive gap that was between him and The Train leaped towards him.

"This move is what started my legend and now is going to end yours!" The metal plates that were tied to his arms began to release smoke much like how an actual train would. "Watch as The Train will reached his destination with this final move! Behold! Ultimate Train Style: Massive Train Collision Implosion! CHAGGA CHAGGA CHAGGA CHAGGA CHOO CHOO!"

The Farm got up and throw a punch himself.

"Your train ride ends here!"

The Train throw both of his fist out to match The Farm's single fist.

"Last stop, REDEMPTION! CHOO! CHOO!"

The fists soon collided and the surrounding water erupted engulfing both men within it.

"The Train shall chug on! And shall never stop until redemption is mine!"

"You think you've won this fight?! Then you've only lost your mind!"

As if the amount of power that both men were using created a massive cosmic explosion that practically blew up The Farm's arena as the water flowed out of the area. The Farm was down on his back, unconscious from the blow he received from The Train. The Train stood in the center of the area holding his right arm as he looked at The Farm. He had cuts and bruises covering his body and his bionic legs looked as thou they could give way at any given point.

"Well now The Farm, The Train has come to a stop and has arrived at his destination. Perhaps now you can add another person to your soon to be long list of losses. For now The Train as redeemed himself and his chugging out."

The Train then turned his back and began to walk away to who knows where.

"Choo. Choo."

**Did you guys enjoy this? I hope you did 'cause I know I did. Tell me what you thought of it, if you liked it, and if you'd like to see more stuff like this. May The Train chug on.**

**Choo. Choo**


End file.
